MMR - Motto Marutto Rērugan!
by Doctor Caliburn
Summary: Di chi era stata la maledetta idea di uscire, stasera? Perchè la necessità di metterti in tiro ti aveva fatta innervosire così tanto? Dove diavolo avevi messo le mutandine di Gekota in edizione limitata?


Ti accorgi che certe serate sono destinate ad andare male già da quando sei davanti allo specchio per prepararti.

"...KUROKOOOO!"

Già dallo sguardo si capisce, hai gli occhi truci e piccoli piccoli e un'espressione talmente scazzata che non basterebbero ventiquattro episodi + eventuali OVA di Full Gekota Fumoffu a farti tornare sbarazzina e sorridente.

"...siiii, Onee-sama?"

Quando ti rendi conto che è da venti minuti che hai spazzola e phon acceso in mano, sei talmente sudata che avresti bisogno di un'altra doccia per tornare ad avere almeno un odore umano e ciononostante i capelli non-ne-vogliono-sapere di rimanere lisci. Lasciamo perdere le mega acconciature da coiffeur francese très chic, ti basterebbe la pettinatura che porti tutti i santi giorni! Ma grazie a dio sei anche una Electromaster, che fortuna, una Level 5! E quando sei nervosa e vai di fretta e devi ancora scegliere il vestito giustamente non riesci a controllare le maledette scariche elettriche che ti partono dalla testa. Risultato: fra un quarto d'ora dovresti essere fuori dal dormitorio e invece ad ogni colpo di pettine assomigli sempre più a Vegeta.

_*ZZAAAPPPP*_

"HNNNGGHHH! KUROKOOOO! PORTAMI LA LACCA SPRAY!"

"Immediatamente, Onee-sama!"

_*BLINK*_

"Ecco a te, mia adorata Onee-sama, estratto di loto, the verde e microfibra di seta per i tuoi preziosi cap_*ZZAAPPP*_"

"KUROKO, IO SONO COMPLETAMENTE NUDA, MALEDIZIONE...!"

"...argh, ma hai chiesto a gran voce il mio aiuto, Onee-sam_*ZAAAPPP*_"

"E POTEVI ANCHE BUSSARE, UNA VOLTA TANTO...!"

Ovviamente non puoi farti mancare il quotidiano battibecco con la tua compagna di stanza, che incidentalmente è anche la tua migliore amica, e che è sicuramente una ragazza intelligentissima e disposta a tutto per te, ma ha il non trascurabile hobby di scrivere fanfiction yuri con te come protagonista nel suo diario e l'ancora meno trascurabile difetto di cercare di saltarti addosso ogni volta che può (questo tralasciando gli agghiaccianti rumorini e i mugolii notturni provenienti dalla direzione del suo letto, ma forse quelli li hai solo sognati. Vabbè).

"...Onee-sama, la tua innocenza è adorabile, nonostante il nostro grande amore tenti ancora di sottrarre il tuo corpo ai miei roventi sguardi, alle mie esperte man_*ZAAAAAPPP*_"

"E BASTA, CHE SCHIFO!"

_*ZAAAP* *ZAAAAP* *ZAAAAAAPPP*_

Mentre scaraventi fuori dal bagno i miserabili resti carbonizzati di Kuroko ("O-onee-sama, p-puniscimi ancora") dai uno sguardo all'orologio, una spruzzata di lacca extralusso al ciuffo ribelle e una botta tremenda con il mignolo del piede sullo spigolo del mobile del bagno.

"..AAAAARRRRRGHHH-"

_*ZZAAAAAAAPPP*_

_*CRASH* *BAM*_

Ti contorci dal dolore e afferri il dito offeso, e ti rendi conto che involontariamente hai fulminato tutti e quattro i faretti del lavabo, hai filato lo specchio e hai fatto brillare il phon manco fosse una mina antiuomo. Pertanto adesso sei nuda, al buio, con una pettinatura da Sayan e con neanche dieci minuti di tempo per renderti presentabile.

Una lacrimuccia di frustrazione e agonia ti spunta dall'angolo dell'occhio e pensi a tutte quelle che ti chiamano "l'asso della Tokiwadai" e che pensano che tu sia una strafiga pazzesca, che se le incroci per strada ti salutano e sorridono deliziate ma in realtà ti invidiano e ti odiano con una intensità da rito vudù haitiano: deve essere colpa loro, ne sei sicura, la sfiga è palpabile.

Cominci a lamentarti ad alta voce della tua incredibile sfortuna odierna e un certo ragazzo in una stanza di dormitorio dall'altra parte della Gakuen Toshi si sente fischiare le orecchie in modo strano mentre una loli in pigiamone bianco gli morde la testa per non averle preparato la cena. Ma di questo ovviamente non te ne accorgi.

Respirando profondamente per calmare il catastrofico dolore al mignolo e per evitare altri danni collaterali da arco voltaico, cerchi di rimettere insieme i pezzi di questa situazione assurda: di chi era stata la maledetta idea di uscire, stasera? Perchè la necessità di metterti in tiro ti aveva fatta innervosire così tanto? Dove diavolo avevi messo le mutandine di Gekota in edizione limitata?

"..._motto_ Onee-sama, _motto, motto marutto_ Onee-sam_*ZZAAAAAAP*_" 

* * *

_QUALCHE ORA PRIMA_ 

Eccole là. Cioè la Railgun e le sue amiche, Kuroko Shirai, Kazari Uiharu e Ruiko Saten. Erano sedute nella pasticceria Manicagni ad arrovellarsi il gulliver per sapere cosa fare della serata. La pasticceria Manicagni vendeva le migliori torte di tutta la Gakuen Toshi, ed erano quelle di cui si stavano rimpinzando. Dopotutto, qualsiasi prodotto culinario italiano, in quanto tale, doveva necessariamente essere delizioso. Era roba che ti faceva robusta e disposta all'esercizio di un sano pettegolezzo.

"...ma Misaka-san, ci andranno tutte le studentesse della nostra età!"

"Non saprei, Saten-san, non conosco le loro canzoni e non sono mai andata ad un concerto in vita mia!"

"Onee-sama, dimentichi il Comiket in cui hanno suonato tutte le opening e le ending di Shin Getter Gekota!"

"...ma ero ancora una bambina!"

"Sì, l'anno scorso" disse Kuroko con tono asciutto, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"_Ara, ara, _non dovresti vergognarti dei tuoi gusti così tristemente immaturi e infantili, Misaka-san!" intervenne Uiharu, la bocca strapiena di panna incurvata in un innocente sorriso.

"Hai rag- ...ehi!"

"Esatto! Uiharu non si pone mica di questi problemi! Lo sapete che oggi indossa delle mutandine con tanti piccoli lecca-lecca disegnati?"

"...Saten-san! Smettila subito, mi metti in imbarazzo! E poi non le ho scelte io, sono un regalo di Haruue-san!"

"...ah, davvero?"

"Assolutamente sì!" rispose Uiharu, sbattendo le piccole mani sul tavolo e lanciando un'occhiataccia alla sua amica, mentre la sua coroncina di fiori sobbalzava, "Dice che la rendono dell'umore giusto per l-"

"E-ehm..."

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHH UIHARU E HARUUE FANNO LE COSE S-_*mpffff*_"

"Ahahahah, ahahah, S-saten-san, ma cosa vai dicendo?" arrossì Uiharu mentre tentava, con una forza francamente inaspettata, di far tacere la sua vicina di posto sigillandole le labbra con una stretta assassina.

"MA INSOMM_*mpfffff*_"

Kuroko, da elegante _ojou-sama_ qual era, si limitò a coprirsi la bocca con una mano mentre diverse bollenti ed irriferibili immagini passavano in riproduzione nel suo lobo temporale in uno splendente full HD 1080p. "_Ara, ara_... le tenere meraviglie del vivere insieme, due calde e flessuose ragazze sotto lo stesso tetto..."

Si voltò verso la sua Onee-sama. Magari avrebbe colto qualcosa nel suo sguardo, chissà, interesse? Un adorabile imbarazzo? Magari era... un po' incuriosita?

*Lecca-lecca, eh? ...saranno davvero carine! Domani passerò da 7th Heaven, magari di nascosto però...*

Kuroko sbuffò, visibilmente delusa dal tipo di curiosità che emergeva dai mormorii che la Railgun borbottava tra sè e sè, irrimediabilmente persa nel suo mondo fatato di biancheria per bambine sceme e scadenti gadget Made in China.

"Torniamo a noi, Saten-san! Stavi parlando di un concerto, allora?"

"MA QUINDI TU E HARUUE-SAN SIETE LESB_*mpffffff*_"

"SATEN-SAN, SMETTILA, HAI FRAINT-"

_*ZAAAAAAP*_

"E BASTA, CI FARETE CACCIARE PER UN PAIO DI MUTANDE!"

"_G-gomen_, Misaka-san!"

"AMMETTILO UIHARU, TANTO E' DALLA VENTUNESIMA PUNTATA CHE LO PENSIAMO TUTT-"

_*ZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP*_

"HO DETTO BASTA!"

"Allora, questo concerto."

"Misaka-san, dobbiamo assolutamente andarci. E' la band del momento, un concerto imperdibile, ci saranno tutti gli studenti della Gakuen Toshi!"

"...ah sì?" disse Misaka, improvvisamente pensierosa. Chissà se era anche la band preferita di un certo Level 0... n-non che la cosa le importasse sul serio, ovviamente.

"Misaka-san? Cos'è quello sguardo perso nel vuoto? Misaka-san?" Uiharu si sporse un pochino sul tavolo per cercare di rientrare in contatto visivo con la Railgun. Qualsiasi pensiero dovesse averla lasciata con la bocca semiaperta e le pupille velate doveva certamente essere molto interessante.

"Scommetto che sta pensando a quel ragazzo che le piace tanto!" ridacchiò Saten, fregandosi le mani.

"Onee-sama..." Kuroko si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sconsolato. L'aveva pensato anche lei, doveva ammetterlo. La sua compagna di stanza a volte sembrava partire in orbita con la fantasia in un posto dove lei non poteva raggiungerla, un posto purtroppo dominato dalla cafonaggine e da quello schifoso odore di sudato e stantio degli adolescenti di sesso maschile. Ma come era possibile? si chiedeva, preferire alla levigata e profumata pelle di una raffinata signorina come lei le brutte e squadrate masse muscolari di un rude primate? Era forse il fascino della forza bruta? Onee-sama credeva forse che la sua kohai non fosse in grado di donarle altrettanto piacere? Aveva giurato di farla ricredere a tal proposito, e infatti sotto il suo letto custodiva gelosamente una serie di-

"Dai Misaka-san, confessa! Vi siete già baciati?"

"ONEE-SAMAAAAA! SARO' IO A COGLIERE LE TUE PRIMIZ-"

_*ZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP*_

"KUROKO! LEVAMI QUELLE MANACCE DI DOSS-"

"ONEE-SAMAAAA! TI PREGO NON TRADIR-"

_*ZAAAAAAPPP*_

"_Ara, ara,_ stanno diventando abbastanza ripetitive!" sorrise placidamente Uiharu mentre si ripassava con eleganza la quarta porzione di torta.

"Sono tenere, sono veramente delle gran casiniste, è come guardare due sposini!" rincarò simpaticamente Saten mentre tirava fuori il lettore mp3.

_*ZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP*_

"Allora, _*pant, pant*_ dicevamo _*pant, pant*_" riprese Misaka, esausta dopo l'ennesima interruzione, mentre Kuroko scivolava giù dal divanetto in preda a una sincope elettroindotta.

"Si, il concerto! Ho scaricato tutti gli mp3 di questa band e sono convinta che vi piaceranno tantissimo!" disse Saten-san tentando di contagiare le altre con il suo entusiasmo.

"Ma Shirai-san sta bene? _*GULP*_ Ha un brutto colorito..." intervenne Uiharu, moderatamente preoccupata mentre ingoiava un boccone di dolce grosso quanto una palla da tennis.

"Si, si, fra un po' chiamo la cameriera così faccio pulire il divanetto" rispose la Railgun, un po' scocciata mentre si spolverava distrattamente l'uniforme con la mano per liberarsi dei pezzettini di Kuroko.

"Inoltre c'è una leggenda urbana che li riguarda!" Aggiunse Saten, mentre i suoi occhi si accendevano di malizia.

"E quando mai!" esclamò Kuroko da sotto al tavolo con voce sepolcrale.

"Si, si, anche io l'ho letto su internet!" ribattè Uiharu, facendosi improvvisamente seria.

"Davvero? Racconta, Saten-san, racconta!" Misaka si sporse sul tavolo. Bastava parlarle di segreti e cospirazioni per accendere il suo interesse come una lampadina. Sarebbe stata disposta ad ascoltare anche storie palesemente inverosimili e prive di senso come ad esempio contorti piani che riguardavano carte di credito disseminate per la città oppure orribili protocolli volti allo sterminio di un esercito di suoi cloni. Chi avrebbe mai potuto crederci? Era davvero roba per fissati, ma parlarne era così divertente!

"La leggenda dice che le loro canzoni e le loro performance sono talmente emozionanti che alla fine di ogni loro concerto è sempre nata almeno una storia d'amore!" esclamò Saten-san, strizzando l'occhiolino alle sue amiche.

"Hm! Hm!" annuì Uiharu, con le sopracciglia contratte e un'espressione concentrata.

"Bah, che fesserie!" disse Misaka, mettendosi a braccia conserte e guardando fuori dalla finestra. "Pensavo fosse qualcosa di più eccitante, non so, qualcosa sugli alieni, o magari su un improvviso attacco da parte di Kaiju!" D-davvero, che stupidaggine, una va a un concerto e trova l'a-amore?

"ONEE-SAMAAAA! ANDIAMOCI E TI PROMETT_*ZAAAAAAAAPPP*_"

"Guarda, Saten-san! Shirai-san è rediviva!"

"LA GONNA NO, LA GONNA NO, DANNAZIONE KUR_*ZAAAAAAAAAP*_"

"EHI VOI, TAVOLO 5! BASTA CON QUESTO CASINO!" 

* * *

_QUALCHE ORA DOPO_ 

Insomma, la situazione era davvero drammatica. Misaka si era lasciata convincere ad andare a questo maledetto concerto ed era anche stata bandita, insieme a tutte le altre, dalla pasticceria Manicagni.

A quest'ultimo dilemma avrebbero dovuto assolutamente trovare una soluzione, tipo recarvisi sotto mentite spoglie. Sulla via del ritorno già discutevano del fatto che Uiharu avrebbe avuto vita facile: le sarebbe bastato andarci senza la sua coroncina di fiori, tanto nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta. Anche Superman non lo riconosceva mai nessuno se si metteva gli occhiali. Invece la Railgun pensava che la soluzione ideale per sè stessa sarebbe stata presentarsi in cosplay.

"Ma uno a caso, davvero" disse a Kuroko, mentre aggiustava meglio il ciondolino di Gekota sull'angolo del suo cellulare di Gekota e controllava l'orario sul display con il wallpaper di Gekota. La sua compagna di stanza la osservò attentamente e poi si infilò due dita in gola in segno di schifata disapprovazione.

Erano miracolosamente riuscite a fuggire dal dormitorio, non viste dalla signorina Rottenm-ehm, dalla custode, grazie alla abilità di teletrasporto di Kuroko. Chiaramente, la Teleporter aveva un raggio di circa ottanta-ottantacinque metri in cui poter riapparire, quindi solitamente c'era bisogno di grande concentrazione da parte sua. E spesso, di qualche tentativo.

"Va bene Onee-sama, sono pronta, ci provo."

_*BLINK*_

"Kuroko."

"Sì, Onee-sama."

"Siamo ancora in camera."

"Oh, mi dispiace. Non sempre va bene al primo colpo, lo sai."

"Sì, ma io adesso sento come una... brezza sotto la gonna. Mi hai fatto sparire le mutande."

"...oh, davvero? Devo essermi distratta...!"

"E anche i boxer."

"...oh, chiedo sc-"

_*CRACKLE* *CRACKLE*_

"Kuroko. Vedi di recuperare immediatamente le mie mutande. E poi vedi di concentrarti. E vedi anche di smetterla di fare porcherie."

Quindi, dopo qualche tentativo andato storto, come appunto si diceva, adesso erano per strada, camminando a passo abbastanza svelto per raggiungere la metropolitana. Dopo l'episodio precedente, Misaka non era proprio entusiasta di teletrasportarsi insieme a Kuroko, quindi avevano optato per una classica passeggiata.

Ma passeggiare, e la Railgun lo stava scoprendo solo ora forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, non è affatto facile quando la tua compagna di stanza ti ha convinta a piazzarti i tacchi e in generale a metterti in tiro.

Al di là delle difficoltà oggettive nel gestire quelli che a lei sembravano nè più nè meno che dei trampoli, vi erano dei soggettivissimi brividi di terrore puro nel notare le occhiate che certi uomini per strada le lanciavano al suo passaggio. Eppure una minigonna jeans e una canotta rosa non le sembravano poi degni di cotanta ammirazione.

"E' perchè sei l'asso della Tokiwadai, e come tale la plebe non si aspetta di vederti in altri abiti se non quelli della scuola che rappresenti, Onee-sama" disse Kuroko, a suo agio in un tubino nero.

'E' perchè Gakuen Toshi è una città piena di lolicon' si disse Misaka, includendo nella categoria anche un suo conoscente che usava ospitare bambine voraci nella sua stanza. "Bah. Vediamo di sbrigarci, Kuroko. Forse se mi appoggio a te riesco a camminare più in fretta." Considerò Misaka, deambulando come un tirannosauro nel tentativo di non franare al suolo.

"Ma con estremo piacere, Onee-sama! Ecco il mio braccio!" Offrì Kuroko, scaraventandosi senza ritegno addosso alla sua amata.

_*ZAAAAAAAAP*_

"Ci ho ripensato."

Improvvisamente, una ragazza lanciò un urlo disperato dall'altra parte della strada: le ragazze della Tokiwadai intravidero un energumeno strapparle la borsetta e correre a tutta velocità verso un vicolo buio.

"Onee-sama! Mi dispiace ma devo intervenire!" esclamò Kuroko, indossando una fascia verde al braccio.

"Oh no, Kuroko, non andartene ora!"

"...eh?" Kuroko si voltò verso Misaka, che improvvisamente appariva estremamente preoccupata. Quasi le sembrava sul punto di mettersi a piangere.

La voleva lì, accanto a sè? Le avrebbe impedito di andarsene perchè la amava e non voleva separarsi da lei? Era preoccupata che le potesse succedere qualcosa di orribile mentre combatteva con quel criminale?

"...non preoccuparti, mia Onee-sama, tornerò da te, promesso."

"Oh no, Kuroko, non-"

"Adesso so che mi ami. E quando tornerò, non ti lascerò più andare."

"Kuroko, non adesso, non-"

"Finalmente hai capito che io sono l'unica donna della tua vita. Sono commossa, Onee-sama."

"No, no, non-"

"Ricorda le mie parole: combatterò per te. E dopo saremo felici insieme. A presto, Onee-sama."

E la ragazza con i codini sparì nel nulla per inseguire il bandito. In lontananza, Misaka udì un bellicoso richiamo: "_Judgment desu no_!"

"Kuroko, come hai potuto..." disperata, la Railgun si accasciò brevemente al suolo.

"...IO NON SO NEANCHE DOVE DIAVOLO E' QUESTO CONCERTO!" 

* * *

Ovviamente, Saten e Uiharu non rispondevano alle sue telefonate. Probabilmente erano già arrivate al teatro o dove cavolo avrebbero dovuto essere. Non poteva continuare a vagare senza meta da sola e a quell'ora della sera. Con la fortuna che stava dimostrando di avere oggi, non si sarebbe meravigliata di trovarsi in qualche grosso guaio.

Tipo, essere inseguita e minacciata da un misterioso figuro, magari un sociopatico albino che le avrebbe dato la caccia escogitando centinaia di modi diversi per sbudellarla e dipingere i marciapiedi con il suo sangue, sghignazzando e insultandola perfidamente.

Si complimentò mentalmente con i suoi neuroni: da sola, al buio, in mezzo a una strada sconosciuta, le proponevano queste serene e rassicuranti immagini. Aggiunse "terrorizzarmi" alla lista di cose utili che quelle simpatiche cellule sapevano fare per conto proprio, direttamente sotto la voce "prendersi gioco dei miei tentativi di pettinarmi facendomi assomigliare ad un puntaspilli a forza di scariche elettriche".

Poi, l'illuminazione: perchè non chiamare l'ufficio 177 del Judgment? Anche se Uiharu non era lì a scaricare roba con uTorrent invece di lavorare, avrebbe comunque avuto buone possibilità di trovarci-

"Konori-sempai?"

"M-misaka-san!_*pant, pant*_ c-come mai mi chiami a quest'ora? _*pant, pant*_"

"E-ehm... Konori-sempai, mi trovo un po' in difficoltà! Potresti aiutarmi, per favore?"

"A-ah...! M-ma certo! _*pant, pant, puff*_ D-dimmi pure!"

"...Konori-sempai..?"

Misaka smise di camminare e si schiacciò il cellulare più vicino all'orecchio. La situazione aveva decisamente qualcosa che non andava. A parte il tono di voce, sforzato e più basso del solito, e i peculiari rumori di fondo che riusciva a percepire, aveva l'impressione di aver beccato l'agente del Judgment nel bel mezzo di qualcosa.

Tipo una maratona.

Una maratona _faticosa_.

"_*anf, anf*_ s-sì Misaka-san, dimmi, ti ascolto!"

"...non ti disturbo, vero?"

"_*gasp*_ oh, sì! Cioè, oh no! _*pant, pant*_ Cioè, d-dimmi pure!"

...vabbè. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.

"A-ehm... vedi, Konori-sempai... ci sarebbe questo concerto... e io devo andarci... però sono da sola e non so dov-"

"Non c'è miglior latte... del latte Musashino."

"..."

"..."

"...eh?"

Facciamo mente locale.

Misaka Mikoto era lucida, non aveva bevuto nulla, e Kuroko Shirai non la aveva drogata. Una volta tanto. Quindi era nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali e i suoi cinque sensi non avevano menomazioni. Quindi aveva sicuramente sentito... quello che aveva sentito.

Dall'altro capo del telefono, chi aveva parlato di latte _NON_ era Konori-sempai.

A meno che questa non si fosse trasformata improvvisamente in un uomo.

Un uomo dalla voce calda, bassa, e un tantino affaticata.

"...K-konori-sempai?"

"_*anf, anf, gasp*_ SI', MISAKA-SAAAAN?" La Railgun allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio, stordita.

"...s-sei con Kurozuma-kun...?"

"_*pant, pant*_ Nnnnoooo, sto l-lavorandooo! _*puff, pant*_"

"Ma allora chi ha parlato prima?"

"_*anf, anf*_ l-la p-pubblicità, in televisioneeee... _*sbam, sbam*_"

"..."

"..."

"...eh già" disse Misaka, improvvisamente sentendosi coinvolta nella trama di uno di quei doujinshi usciti male che a volte leggeva a scrocco in libreria, "la pubblicità, in televisione. Fa nulla Konori-sempai, grazie lo stesso...!"

"_*anf, anf*_ P-PREGO, MISAKA-SAN!"

_*CLICK*_

Si prese qualche secondo per metabolizzare quella conversazione. Si pizzicò vigorosamente la guancia. No, non era uscita di senno, era tutto vero. Erano quasi le undici di sera e Konori-sempai era chiusa negli uffici del Judgment a ciarlare di latte Musashino con Kurozuma.

Tra l'altro, aveva l'impressione che se anche fosse riuscita a chiedere informazioni riguardo la location del concerto, l'occhialuta e formosa ragazza non avrebbe capito assolutamente nulla delle sue richieste in quel momento. La sua attenzione sembrava tutta rivolta al leader dei Big Spider.

Misaka chiuse tristemente il cellulare e sospirò, avviandosi lungo una strada a caso. La serata stava andando a rotoli.

Inoltre, parlare con Konori-sempai le aveva ricordato quanto lei stessa si sentisse piatta, e la canotta che aveva scelto quella sera sicuramente non aiutava le apparenze. Si chiese brevemente se nel locale del concerto servissero latte Musashino.

Persa nelle sue elucubrazioni, non si accorse di essere seguita.

"'Sembra che Onee-sama stia percorrendo da sola una strada che non conosce' dice MISAKA, stupita di ritrovarla qui."

"...eh?"

La Railgun si voltò, in tempo per ritrovarsi di fronte a uno dei suoi cloni. Ormai non si stupiva neanche più di tanto nell'incontrarli, al massimo si spaventava, ma giusto un po', tipo come quella volta che Kuroko le apparve alle spalle, nuda e con tutti i capelli davanti alla faccia, mentre lei si lavava i denti guardandosi allo specchio dopo che avevano visto insieme il dvd di The Ring.

"E tu che ci fai da queste parti?"

"'MISAKA non dispone di sufficienti informazioni per rispondere a una domanda così diretta' dice MISAKA, tentando di far educatamente capire a Onee-sama che una volta tanto dovrebbe pensare agli affaracci suoi."

"...come hai detto?"

"'MISAKA ribadisce di non essere al momento coinvolta in alcun progetto, piano, esperimento o attività altrimenti programmata' risponde MISAKA senza scomporsi, pensando che Onee-sama sia davvero una gran ficcanaso."

"E-ehi! Ma non ti sembra di essere un po' maleducata?"

"'MISAKA non capisce a cosa Onee-sama si stia riferendo' dice MISAKA, sforzandosi di rimanere impassibile dinanzi a questa scocciatrice. 'E' possibile che Onee-sama sia affetta da allucinazioni uditive' aggiunge MISAKA, considerando che effettivamente ad Onee-sama possa essere saltata qualche rotella."

"C-CHE COSA?"

Misaka era incredula: una Sister la stava maltrattando? Questo sì che la faceva dubitare della propria sanità mentale. Le Sisters erano sempre state molto disponibili e gentili con lei, l'avevano sempre trattata come una perfetta sorella maggiore: per esempio sottraendole gadget di Gekota o facendo le sceme con un certo sfortunato ragazzo di sua conoscenza. No, in questa conversazione doveva esserci un qualche malinteso: tutte le MISAKA la adoravano in maniera incondizionata.

"'Ad ogni modo, desideri qualcosa da MISAKA, Onee-sama?' chiede MISAKA in maniera sbrigativa cercando di non perdere la pazienza."

Incredula, la Railgun osservò il suo clone sbuffare e portarsi le mani all'altezza dell'inguine come per soppesare faticosamente due immaginarie sfere di grosse dimensioni.

Ormai fermamente convinta di avere le traveggole, Misaka Mikoto decise di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco: "...sì, effettivamente mi sarei persa. Saprest-"

Si bloccò a metà frase. MISAKA si era messa a braccia conserte e il gesto aveva permesso alla Railgun di notare un importante dettaglio.

Nonostante l'uniforme della Tokiwadai non fosse esattamente l'ideale per mettere in risalto il decolletè di una signorina, non vi era ombra di dubbio: la Sister sfoggiava almeno una intera taglia in più rispetto a lei.

La cosa la fece infuriare: le Sister derivavano dal suo stesso materiale genetico. Erano in tutto e per tutto identiche a lei. Certe vitali differenze erano inammissibili: visto anche il caratteraccio, questa Sister era di certo difettosa.

"Ehi, tu! Come le spieghi *quelle*?"

"'Decodificare la password per confermare di essere parte dell'esperimento: B-WYY-877-421' dice MISAKA, ridendo sotto i baffi senza la minima intenzione di fornire una risposta a questa invidiosa ficcanaso di Onee-sama."

"ADESSO MI HAI DAVVERO ROTT-"

"'Un momento' interrompe MISAKA facendosi improvvisamente pallida in volto. 'MISAKA deve allontanarsi immediatamente per risolvere un impellente problema' dice MISAKA, preparandosi a scappare via."

"...eh? Un problema?"

"'Affermativo' annuisce MISAKA. 'Secondo i calcoli di MISAKA, in questo momento sono trascorsi esattamente tredici giorni dall'inizio della fase luteinica del ciclo ovarico di MISAKA' spiega MISAKA, assumendo un colorito lievemente verdastro."

"...che cosa?"

"'Nel giro di qualche minuto avrà inizio la fase mestr-"

"ARGH! HO CAPITO, HO CAP-"

"'MISAKA deve veramente correre in bagno adesso, riesce a sentire che si sta sporc-"

"SI, HO CAPITO, TROVATI UN BAGNO, CRIST-"

"_*oooorghhl*_ vomita MISAKA, giunta dopo tre giorni ormai all'apice di una tremenda sindrome premestr-"

"E CHE SCHIFO, MA PROPRIO OR-"

*DRRIIIIIIINNNN*

"...PRONTO!"

"Onee-sama! Dove sei, speravo di trovarti già qui, il concerto sta per iniz-"

"KUROKO, SANTO BUDDHA, E' COMPLICATO DA SPIEGARE!" Urlò la Railgun, comprensibilmente frustrata mentre manteneva la fronte del suo clone.

"Devo venire a prenderti? Dove ti trovi?"

_*ooooorghhllll*_

"DANNAZIONE, MA PROPRIO QUI DAVANT-" Ruggì Mikoto, evitando per un pelo che i conati della Sister le riverniciassero le scarpe.

"Qui davanti? No Onee-sama, non ti vedo!"

"KUROKO, NON STAVO PARLANDO CON-"

"_*oooorghhl* *burp, burp* *coff, coff*_ tossisce MISAKA, sentendosi lo stomaco completamente svuotato ma con un fiume in piena in arrivo nelle mutand-"

"MALEDIZIONE, MA COSA DOVREI FARE CON TE? MI CI VORREBBE UN TAPPO PER CHIUDERTI UN PAIO DI BUC-"

"Onee-sama! Come sei passionale stasera, non vedo l'ora di farmi infil-"

"KUROKO, STO PERDENDO LA PAZIENZA, SUL SERIO! HO BISOGNO DI UNA MANO QUI!"

"Onee-sama, stasera avrai la mia mano, il mio cuore, la mia-"

"AAAAAARGHHH! STAMMI A SENTIRE! CHIEDI A UIHARU DI RINTRACCIARE LA MIA POSIZIONE TRAMITE IL GPS DEL CELLULARE, POI SCARAVENTATI QUI!"

"Huehuehue Onee-sama, non vedo l'ora...!"

"'ooooohhhh' si lamenta MISAKA, in procinto di morire dissanguata."

"...E CHIEDI A SATEN DI DARTI UN ASSORB-"

_*ooooorrrghhlll*_

"...LE SCARPE, CRISTO, LO SAPEVO-"

_*oooorrghhlll, burp*_

* * *

"Suvvia Onee-sama, tutto sommato sei ancora presentabile."

"Puzzo come una chiavica. Ho la matita sbavata e le ascelle che sguazzano dal sudore. E l'unico paio di scarpe con i tacchi che posseggo è passato da una sobria tinta unita a una piacevole fantasia astratta."

"Ma Onee-sama, lo sai che ti adorerei anche se fossi coperta di-"

"Kuroko. A cuccia. Dico sul serio."

L'atrio del megateatro in cui erano finalmente arrivate avrebbe dovuto essere come la terra promessa, la dolce e agognata meta della serata per Misaka Mikoto. Invece, fra la musica assordante, il buio e le luci lampeggianti, e gli sguardi di certa gente, le sembrava di essere precipitata dritta dritta all'inferno, girone degli invidiosi.

"_*psst, psst*_ guarda, è l'Asso della Tokiwadai!"

"_*psst, psst*_ sì, è la Railgun!"

"_*psst, psst*_ mi sembra un po' sbattuta!"

"_*psst, psst*_ oh, poverina, chissà che le è successo!"

Continuando a farsi scortare da Kuroko in mezzo alla bolgia generale, la Railgun cercava di non guardarsi troppo intorno. Ciò non le impediva di lanciare i suoi inviperiti anatemi contro quelle streghe che senza alcun dubbio le avevano propinato un qualche tipo di malocchio.

"Morite, maledette iettatrici. E' tutta colpa vostra!"

"'Andiamo sulla giostra?' in che senso, Onee-sama? Non ti sento bene!"

"No, Kuroko, lascia stare! Parlavo in generale!"

"'Qui mi si vuol fare?' sì Onee-sama, è ovvio, sei talmente carina!"

"Oh, Kuroko, ti ho detto di lasciar perdere, qui la musica è troppo alta, ne parliamo dopo, ho capito com'è l'andazzo...!"

"Eh? 'Ho una gran voglia di cazz-"

"KUROKO!"

"_*sigh, sigh*_ Onee-sama, ma cos'avrà mai un uomo in più rispetto a me? Io ti adoro, io-"

Non erano passati neanche cinque minuti dal suo ingresso e Misaka aveva già voglia di essere ubriaca fradicia. Peccato per il suo inesistente rapporto con l'alcool: del tutto astemia e con una tolleranza alcolica pari a quella di un pulcino, poteva bere anche un solo bicchiere e, tempo qualche secondo, si sarebbe ritrovata con Kuroko che le leccava i denti molari con entusiasmo.

Di certe amiche proprio non ti puoi fidare.

"Un bicchiere di latte Musashino, per favore" ordinò con aria rassegnata al bancone mentre ci passavano vicino.

"Shirai-san! Misaka-san!"

Finalmente le quattro amiche si ritrovavano dopo l'incredibile odissea della Railgun. Sorseggiando distrattamente dal bicchiere, Misaka si sentì pervasa da una grande stanchezza, ma anche dalla sensazione che forse la serata si stava rimettendo in carreggiata. Uiharu e Saten sembravano discretamente in apprensione, ma vedendola arrivare con Kuroko si erano tranquillizzate.

"Misaka-san, ma che fine avevi fatto?"

"Ho avuto un sacco di problemi per la strada!"

"Eh? 'Sei ancora vergine e illibata'?"

"OOOHH, BASTA, USCIAMO UN ATTIMO!"

Fuori dal locale c'era ancora un sacco di gente, ma il volume della musica era sopportabile. Inoltre c'era un discreto venticello e a Misaka sembrava che in questo modo l'odore terribile che proveniva dalla sua persona ne risultasse attenuato.

"Misaka-san, ma cos'è questa puzza?"

"...ehm, niente di che, vi stavo dicendo che ho avuto qualche piccolo contrattempo! Ma si sente davvero così tanto?"

"Bè, direi di no, non tanto" rispose Saten, cercando per quanto possibile di non diventare verde come il suo vestito.

"Non preoccuparti Misaka-san, bisogna proprio sforzarsi per accorgersene" confermò Uiharu, respirando con la bocca aperta come se avesse le adenoidi.

"Allora, com'è la situazione? Il concerto?"

"Non è ancora iniziato" spiegò Saten allontanandosi di qualche passo dalla Railgun, "Siamo ancora al dj-set introduttivo. Perchè non ci prendiamo qualcosa da bere?"

"Come volete ragazze, ma per favore non fatemi ritornare al bancone, questi tacchi mi stanno distruggendo le caviglie."

"Vado io, Onee-sama!"

"No Kuroko, tu stai qui ferma e buona" disse Misaka, fulminando con lo sguardo la sua compagna di stanza. La sua tendenza ad adulterare qualsiasi cosa che la Railgun dovesse bere con afrodisiaci vari era ormai risaputa, così come la sua fissazione per lo scambio indiretto di fluidi corporei tramite cannucce e simili. Prima o poi le avrebbe passato anche la mononucleosi o qualcosa del genere.

"Allora vado io!" si offrì Saten. "Ho voglia di qualcosa di frizzante. Voi che prendete?"

"Per me un secondo giro di latte Musashino."

"Per me un raffinato cocktail di tartaruga e squalo, _desu no_."

"_Ano_, per me un Jack Daniels, Saten-san."

Tutti si voltarono verso Uiharu, che arrossì visibilmente.

"_Ara, ara,_ stavo scherzando! Un frappè alla banana, per favore." 

* * *

Finalmente era arrivato il momento di iniziare. L'arena era strapiena, praticamente tutti gli studenti della Gakuen Toshi erano stipati in quell'enorme catino in trepidante attesa. Gli steward all'ingresso avevano distribuito centinaia di _glowsticks_ fra il pubblico, e nel buio sembrava di essere su un fondale marino disseminato di coralli.

Le note della musica di ingresso risuonarono nella sala, scatenando l'entusiasmo e gli applausi del pubblico, che cominciò ad acclamare il nome della band muovendo le _glowsticks_ a tempo, come una marea.

Sembrava proprio un'onda luminosa che si muoveva, e scorreva, su e giù, sinuosamente...

"Ragazze, se le guardo fisso mi viene il mal di mare."

"Misaka-san, ma davvero sei così sensibile?"

"Uiharu, non sbatacchiarmi quella cosa davanti agli occhi, seriamente, ho lo stomaco pieno di latte e mi viene da vomitare!"

"Onee-sama, tutto bene?"

"Andrebbe meglio se tu non approfittassi di ogni scusa per mettermi la mano sul sedere, Kuroko."

"Oh scusami Onee-sama, non me ne ero accorta."

"Kuroko, avevi la mano -dentro- ai miei boxer, come puoi non essertene accor-"

"ECCOLI, ECCOLI, SI COMINCIA!"

"SATEN-SAN, NON MI SCUOTERE, C-"

In un tripudio di fumogeni e luci laser, scorsero il tastierista che picchiava con decisione le dita sul sintetizzatore: mentre le prime note della canzone fendevano l'aria, a un volume tale che Misaka pensò che dovessero scoppiarle i timpani, la platea esplose in un boato assordante.

Poi la Railgun avvertì una pulsazione profonda e regolare in fondo all'addome, a tempo con i colpi di cassa che scandivano il ritmo: stranamente con ogni pulsazione le sembrava che la nausea stesse scomparendo, e mentre una insospettabile scarica di adrenalina le infuocava le vene, si rese conto di sentirsi più rilassata e non più irritata come si sarebbe aspettata. Non riusciva più a sentire le voci delle sue amiche -che pure le erano appiccicate- soprattutto quella di Saten che si stava agitando più di tutte. Sorprendendo anche sè stessa, cominciò involontariamente a muoversi a tempo con la musica.

Guardandosi intorno, si accorse che -tutto- intorno a lei si muoveva a tempo con quel ritmo: ragazzi e ragazze delle scuole più disparate, _glowstick_ alla mano, saltavano e ballavano come invasati.

Da uno sbuffo di fumogeno colorato emerse la vocalist, acclamata come una dea da tutto il teatro. Saten non faceva eccezione: guardandola muovere la bocca in maniera concitata, Misaka pensò che al termine del concerto la sua amica non avrebbe avuto più voce.

Ormai la tensione era al culmine, Misaka si sentiva sballottata un po' da tutte le parti. Un po' eccitata, un po' impaurita, cercò istintivamente di afferrare le mani di qualcuno e trovò quelle di Kuroko e Saten.

Abbassò lo sguardo e, per la verità, non si stupì più di tanto di scoprire che anche le altre avevano avuto la stessa idea, e adesso le quattro ragazze si stavano tutte tenendo per mano. Sommerse dalla folla che saltava a tempo con la musica, si scambiarono un sorriso divertito cercando di non farsi separare.

Poi la vocalist iniziò a cantare e Misaka non ebbe più modo di pensare a niente.

_Hibikiau negai ga ima mezameteku / yuzurenai mirai no tame ni _

_Meguriau unmei o koeta sono saki ni / kono omoi kagayaku kara..._

* * *

Misaka riteneva di essersi divertita così davvero poche volte in vita sua. Non conosceva neanche una canzone, ma bisognava davvero essere senza sangue come un polpo per non apprezzare l'entusiasmo che la circondava. Ormai ne era sicura: la serata si era rimessa a posto e l'avrebbe ricordata per sempre. Ora, però, una missione importante la attendeva.

"Ragazze! Ragazze! Io mi allontano!"

"Onee-sama, ti accompagno!"

"No Kuroko, devo fare pipì, non ce la faccio più a tenerla!"

"Appunt-_*ZAAAAP*_"

"Uiharu-san, Saten-san, vado a cercare un bagno!"

"Va bene, Misaka-san!"

"Stai attenta, Misaka-san!"

"A cosa?"

"Ricordati della leggenda urbana! Potresti trovare-"

"Seee, see, d'accordo! Ci vediamo fra un po'!"

Benedetta Saten-san e le sue leggende urbane, ce ne fosse una vera! Questa poi era del tutto ridicola: una va a un concerto e trova l'amore, ma quando mai? E poi perchè avrebbe dovuto capitare proprio a lei?

Imboccò un corridoio e seguì le indicazioni appese al muro.

Non c'era neanche qualcuno che le p-piaceva!

Poi trovò finalmente il bagno. E quello che vide sì che non le piacque per niente.

Cominciava a sentire una puzza strana. A parte la puzza tremenda che si portava addosso da un paio d'ore, no, non quella. Sentiva proprio puzza di fregatura.

Perchè il bagno delle donne aveva un grosso cartello con scritto "FUORI USO" e una freccia che invitava a rivolgersi alla porta accanto. Cioè al bagno degli uomini.

Ora, si disse Misaka-san, chiaramente in questo enorme teatro strafigo ci saranno almeno un altro paio di bagni. Questo è sicuro. La domanda era: aveva la voglia, e soprattutto la resistenza vescicale per cercarne un altro, considerando che doveva riattraversare una platea piena di gente fino a scoppiare?

Un rapido controllo le confermò che no, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. In pratica l'uretra aveva cominciato a pizzicarle da morire non appena aveva visto la scritta "bagno". Da un impulso del genere non si tornava indietro.

La puzza di fregatura si fece più forte.

"Va bene, ci provo. Ma non voglio correre inutili rischi." si disse la Railgun.

Si avvicinò alla porta del bagno degli uomini e accostò piano l'orecchio. A parte la bolgia che proveniva dalla platea, non le sembrava di avvertire scrosci o altri rumori sospetti dall'altro lato della porta. Kuroko si lamentava sempre di quanto fossero volgari i maschi, li dipingeva come creature grette e rumorose: in base a questi dati si era convinta che ascoltare un maschio che pisciava sarebbe stato un po' come ascoltare il rumore delle cascate del Niagara.

In assenza di suoni apocalittici che evocassero i monsoni o un diluvio universale, era abbastanza sicura che il bagno fosse vuoto.

Aprì la porta, di poco, giusto per infilarci la testa.

"C'E' NESSUNO QUIIIIII? E' LIBEROOOOOO?"

Nessuna risposta.

Il campo era libero, poteva farcela. Sgattaiolò dentro e corse nel primo cubicolo.

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, ispezionò il gabinetto. La tavoletta era rigorosamente alzata: il peccato originale che marcava qualsiasi bagno da cui fosse passato essere umano di sesso maschile. Poco male, tanto non aveva la minima intenzione di appoggiarvisi.

Ciononostante, evocò sul sanitario una scarica di svariate centinaia di volt per sterminare qualunque forma di vita microbica fosse mai esistita sulla sua superficie dal periodo Edo a questa parte - non si poteva mai essere troppo sicuri. Sempre secondo Kuroko, i maschi erano una sorta di arma biologica ambulante, da cui c'era il pericolo di contrarre innumerevoli malattie.

Si compiacque del fatto che, nonostante il terrorismo psicologico di Kuroko, lei era riuscita invece a mantenere un rapporto sano e cordiale con i membri dell'altro sesso: non riusciva a ricordare una singola volta in cui si era rivolta a un maschio con tono iracondo o con gesti violenti senza un valido motivo.

Sì, lei era decisamente una persona più normale di Kuroko.

Voltandosi e assumendo la sacra posizione antigravitaria atta alla minzione che ogni donna tramanda alla propria figlia dall'epoca di Adamo ed Eva, Misaka si abbassò i boxer e poi le mutandine, e finalmente potè liberarsi del suo fardello.

Non riusciva a capire se stessero passando secondi o interi minuti, avendo la percezione del tempo completamente distorta dal terrore che un uomo potesse improvvisamente entrare nella stanza, ma provò un intenso sollievo quando si accorse di aver finito.

Rassettandosi rapidamente il vestiario dopo aver rispettato le comuni norme igieniche che si convenivano a una signorina, Misaka Mikoto cominciava a sentirsi molto più tranquilla mentre tirava lo sciacquone.

E quello fu il suo unico errore.

Il suo unico, grandissimo, catastrofico errore.

Il getto d'acqua sgorgò dal sifone con una intensità paragonabile a quella di uno tsunami di mille oceani che si riversano in una voragine terrestre spalancata dalla collisione di mille zolle tettoniche. A quella di tutti i tuoni che scaturiscono da tutte le nubi temporalesche di cieli venusiani per scaraventare al suolo la forza di milioni di elettronvolt. A quella della combinazione di diversi disastri naturali voluti da una divinità crudele per punire le sue genti.

Nel pandemonio sonoro che ne scaturì, Misaka si rese distrattamente conto che da quando era chiusa nel cubicolo aveva a disposizione solo l'udito per controllare che nessuno invadesse sciaguratamente quel bagno.

E lei aveva scelto proprio quei quindici-venti secondi di sordità assoluta, provocati da quel rumoroso sciacquone, per uscire dallo stanzino di plastica.

E ovviamente quei quindici-venti secondi dovevano assolutamente coincidere con lo sventurato ingresso, in quel fatale cesso, del più sventurato fra gli sventurati.

Lui.

Kamijou Touma, il più irritante dei Level 0.

"...Biri-biri?"

"..."

Eccola, la fregatura. Ne aveva sentito l'odore da quando aveva imboccato il corridoio di quel maledetto bagno. E lei che credeva di avercela fatta, di aver raddrizzato la serata! E invece no: fregata, fregata, fregata!

La puzza di fregatura si fece asfissiante.

"Biri-biri."

"Che vuoi?"

"Cos'è questa puzza?"

"Siamo in un bagno, nel caso in cui tu non te ne fossi accorto. Idiota."

"No, no, è proprio puzza di vomito."

"...magari qualcuno si è sentito male, prima." rispose Misaka con un po' di tensione, strofinando inconsciamente il lato delle sue scarpe sul pavimento nel grottesco tentativo di scrostarle dal contenuto dello stomaco della sua Sister.

Una cosa era certa: quelle scarpe nella sua stanza non ci tornavano. Meditò brevemente di darle alle fiamme con abbondante benzina e di danzare intorno al falò per esorcizzare la sfiga che le si era aggrappata addosso come una scimmia insolente. Oltretutto appiccarvi il fuoco sembrava anche l'unico metodo ragionevole per liberarsi di quell'odore tremendo.

Nel sentirla battere i piedi per terra, Touma abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ehi, che carine queste scarpe, che bella fantas-"

_*CRACKLE* *CRACKLE*_

"Stupido. Che cavolo ci fai qui?"

"Ma che ho detto di male? Devo usare il bagno. A proposito, perchè sei nel bagno degli uom-"

"Intendo qui, in questo teatro, a questo concerto."

"Bè, la solita storia, Index-san si è fissata perchè questi tizi cantano la opening di Mahou Shoujo Kanamin e mi ha preso a morsi finchè non-"

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAAA! SEI QUI DENTRO?"

Perfetto. Finora si era lamentata della tremenda puzza di fregatura che la accompagnava, ma adesso era palese che si trovava nel guano fino al collo e anche di più. Il tanfo doveva dipendere da quello.

Ricapitoliamo. Sei appena stata sorpresa in un bagno degli uomini dal tizio che ti p-che odi. Stai tentando disperatamente di sviare ogni discorso che lui intraprende per evitare di attirare la sua attenzione sul fatto che puzzi come una cloaca a cielo aperto e sei sudata da far schifo a una sauna piena di turchi pelosi e accaldati. Sei quasi riuscita a evitare che lui notasse i delicati arzigogoli di vomito sulle tue uniche scarpe decenti. Insomma, diciamo che fino a questo punto non stavi messa proprio male, tanto il tipo in questione è scemo e 2+2 non lo fa neanche con la calcolatrice scientifica.

Però se ci aggiungi la migliore amica lesbica che ti viene a cercare e ti sorprende nella suddetta situazione allora significa proprio che ti stai per beccare una badilata di sfiga altamente concentrata e distillata in piena faccia, per giove.

"Biri-biri, è per t_*mpffffff*_"

"_*psst, psst*_ Imagine Breaker. Ascoltami attentamente. Noi non esistiamo. La nostra esistenza in questa stanza è una mera illusione. Noi non respiriamo. Il nostro cuore non batte. Il nostro corpo non emette alcun genere di impulso che possa permettere a Kuroko di rilevare la nostra presenza." sussurrò Misaka all'orecchio di Touma, mentre con una contorta presa al collo lo trascinava in un cubicolo tentando contemporaneamente di soffocare tutti i rumori che egli potesse produrre.

"ONEEEE-SAMAAAA...?"

Incidentalmente, questo implicava tappare il naso e la bocca di Touma, manovra certamente non compatibile con la sua prolungata sopravvivenza. Lo sventurato Level 0 cominciò a dimenarsi abbastanza in fretta.

"_*psst, psst*_ Idiota, vuoi stare fermo?"

"_*anf, anf*_ Maledizione Biri-biri, stai cercando di uccidermi...?"

"_*psst, psst*_ Fermo, ho detto...!"

_*ZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP*_

il tentativo di elettrocuzione messo in atto da Misaka non andò a buon fine: la mano destra di Touma aveva afferrato appena in tempo il polso della Railgun, vanificandone l'attacco.

"_*psst, psst*_ Che sia maledetta quella mano che ti ritrovi, dannato Level 0!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Ehi, Biri-biri, non offendere! Con questa mano ci ho fatto un sacco di cose...!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Ma che schifo, levamela immediatamente di dosso...!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Non in quel senso, intendo che ci ho salvato un sacco di pers-"

"CHI VA LA'? ONEE-SAMA, SEI TU?"

Vincendo la sua naturale repulsione per tutto ciò che è maschile, Kuroko si era teletrasportata all'interno del bagno degli uomini. Misaka e Touma, ormai chiusi dentro un cubicolo, cominciarono a sudare freddo. La situazione poteva ancora essere risolta: per quanto impegno volesse metterci, Kuroko ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di ficcare il naso in un cubicolo in cui poteva semplicemente esserci uno scimmione con il suo coso in mano.

"_*psst, psst*_ Oddiodddioddioddio..."

"_*psst, psst*_ Biri-biri, fidati di me, io ti salverò!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Con la sfiga che ti ritrovi, immagino che siamo a posto!"

Ma Touma aveva elaborato un piano infallibile: di certo non la frequentava spesso, ma qualcosa aveva capito di Kuroko Shirai. Odiava i maschi e odiava le loro volgarità.

Tanto bastava.

"OOOOH, FINALMENTE UN PO' DI PRIVACY! CHE FORTUNA TROVARE UN BAGNO DESERTO IN MEZZO A QUESTA BOLGIA!" Tuonò Touma con voce roboante e mascolina, evitando contemporaneamente i reiterati tentativi di strangolamento da parte di Misaka.

"_*psst, psst*_ Idiota, ma che cavolo f-"

"ADESSO SI' CHE POSSO CONCEDERMI UNA LUNGA E SANA, EHM, PISCIATA!"

"...eh?"

"E' IL MOMENTO DI SBOTTONARMI I PANTALONI, CALARMI LE MUTANDE E TIRARE FUORI IL M-"

_*ZAAAAAAAPPP*_

"_*psst, psst*_ Imagine Breaker, sei un pervertito del c-"

"_*psst, psst*_ Smettila di fare la bambina, ti sto aiutando, no?"

"_*psst, psst*_ Questo piano non può funzionare...! Kuroko non-"

"CHE IL DIAVOLO TI PORTI, VILE MARRANO! QUESTE PURE E NOBILI ORECCHIE NON SONO STATE CREATE PER ESSERE LORDATE DALLE TUE IMMONDE SOZZURE, MA PER ASCOLTARE LE DOLCI AGONIE D'AMORE DELLA MIA AMATA ONEE-SAMA!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Visto? Sta funzionando!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Non ci credo! Non è poss-"

"EHI, BELLA SIGNORINA CHE STAI FUORI DA QUESTA PORTA, PER CASO VUOI VEDERE UN GROSSO-"

_*ZAAAAPP*_

"_*psst, psst*_ E basta, non esagerare...!"

"_*psst, psst*_ Dai, ormai è fatta, se ne va, se ne va!"

E con un verso sdegnato, effettivamente Kuroko si teletrasportò fuori dal bagno, alla disperata ricerca della sua compagna di stanza.

Dopo questi cinque minuti di terrore, a Misaka non sembrava vero di averla scampata. Sentendo la stretta dell'ansia venire meno sul torace, tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo, pentendosene immediatamente quando le sue narici vennero assalite dal sentore nauseabondo delle sue scarpe. Doveva ridurle in cenere e scioglierne i resti nell'acido, poi disperderne le molecole residue nel cratere del monte Fuji, non le sopportava davvero più.

"Visto? Tutto è andato secondo i pian-"

Ma poteva disintegrare le scarpe, farsi una doccia e profumarsi con tutti gli incensi e le resine di questo mondo: stasera avrebbe continuato a sentire odor di fregatura fino alla fine.

Quando Misaka Mikoto vide Kamijou Touma scivolare su una pozza di pipì nel cubicolo umidiccio, ebbe la granitica, monolitica, ineluttabile certezza che gli dei meschini l'avrebbero fregata, fregata, fregata.

Come alla moviola, vide l'espressione di lui farsi sorpresa, poi spaventata, poi terrorizzata mentre perdeva l'equilibrio e cadeva verso di lei.

Mentre le sue mani si proiettavano istintivamente in avanti per proteggersi dalla caduta.

Mentre le suddette mani si piazzavano con una discreta accuratezza sui suoi miseri seni.

Mentre il peso di lui, decisamente superiore al peso di lei -che con quei tacchi aveva sì e no la stabilità di un castello di carte da poker- la spingeva inesorabilmente all'indietro, sempre più veloce, verso il pavimento.

Mentre il tonfo allucinante, con un bizzarro effetto di rimbalzo, spingeva le sue labbra contro quelle semichiuse di lui.

Fregata, fregata, fregata.

In fin dei conti era come se lo avesse saputo fin dall'inizio, che quella serata sarebbe andata a finire male.

Alzi bandiera bianca, ti rassegni a questa incredibile, epica sfiga che ti mette nelle condizioni di baciare l'idiota a cui vai dietro sul pavimento di un cesso pubblico sporco, la pelle madida di circa tre strati di sudore vecchi di ore, la matita sbavata sugli occhi che ti fa assomigliare a un pugile suonato, queste maledette fetide scarpe che vorresti vaporizzare mediante fissione nucleare. Avete vinto voi, maledette iettatrici invidiose vudù, l'asso della Tokiwadai si arrende. Basta, sipario, vi scongiuro.

Senti la sua lingua che si avvolge alla tua e ti sciogli come il gelato al sole. Santo Buddha, ma davvero riesce a baciarmi in queste condizioni?

Giacchè le mani ce le ha ben piazzate lì, ti dà anche una modesta strizzata alle tette. Non che ci sia molto da strizzare, per la verità. Con tutti i push-up che Kuroko ti ha inutilmente regalato, proprio stasera dovevi indossare un tristissimo reggiseno senza coppe?

Tutto sommato l'esperienza non è da buttar via. Questo idiota in fondo ti piace. Ogni volta che lo vedi cerchi di ammazzarlo, è vero, perchè la sua sola esistenza ti dà sui nervi. Ma è l'unico che non trema come una foglia quando scateni le tue tempeste elettriche. E' l'unico contro cui non riesci mai a vincere. E' l'unico che rischierebbe la vita per salvare la tua, e fa niente se sai benissimo che lo farebbe -e lo ha fatto- anche per qualsiasi altro essere umano dotato di tette e fica che glielo dovesse chiedere piagnucolando.

Per quanto possa essere pessimo, Kamijou Touma è comunque una spanna sopra tutti gli altri.

"...Biri-biri."

Fantastico, state limonando anche con una certa convinzione e questo manco ti chiama col tuo vero nome. Mamma mia che fregatura stasera.

"..."

"..."

"...eh."

"...devi andartene subito."

"...eh?"

Ma era rincretinito? Le ispeziona le tonsille con la lingua e poi le chiede di andarsene? Ma per caso ha battuto la testa anche lui quando è caduto? Adesso la stava davvero facendo incazzare.

"...senti, devi andartene. E' un'emergenza."

"Ma che stai dicend-"

In men che non si dica, Misaka si ritrovò chiusa fuori dal cubicolo, incredula.

"...vattene Biri-biri, ti prego, lasciami solo...!"

"Imagine Breaker, davvero, sei completamente impazz-"

Improvvisamente, Misaka udì quello che inequivocabilmente era il suono dei pantaloni di Kamijou Touma che cadevano al suolo.

E poi, una serie di rumori agghiaccianti.

Rumori che la spinsero a scaraventarsi fuori da quel maledetto bagno, terrorizzata, indispettita, allibita.

Ma soprattutto si sentiva, a scanso di sembrare ripetitiva, fregata, fregata, fregata.

Mentre si allontanava a passo svelto per tornare in platea, lo sventurato Kamijou Touma urlava disperato dall'interno del cubicolo fatale.

"_FUKUOOOOOOUUUUUUUU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_" 

* * *

_LA MATTINA DOPO_ 

"Sei andata a trovarlo, vero?" chiese Saten-san, sorridendo dolcemente.

"Già" rispose brevemente Misaka, lo sguardo fermo ma indecifrabile.

"Cosa gli è successo stavolta?"

"E' allergico al latte. Ha avuto una dissenteria fulminante e si è talmente disidratato che hanno dovuto ricoverarlo."

"Davvero? Ma se sapeva di esserlo, come mai lo ha bevuto?"

"...non so, magari qualcuno glielo ha messo in bocca per sbaglio. A volte può bastare una minima traccia, un residuo, il minimo contatto."

"...che mistero!"

"...eh già."

"ONEE-SAMAAAA!" Esclamò Kuroko, apparendo dal nulla in braccio a Misaka. "Che faccino triste che hai oggi, magari posso aiutarti a_*ZZZAAAAAAPPP*_"

"_Ara, ara,_ è vero Misaka-san! Sembri davvero triste, cosa è successo?"

"Secondo me è delusa perchè la leggenda urbana non si è avverata!" disse Saten-san, strizzando l'occhiolino a Uiharu.

Kuroko, lievemente rosolata dalla precedente scarica, si contorceva sull'asfalto.

"Onee-samaaaa... _motto, motto marutto_ Onee-sam_*ZAAAAAAAAPPP*_"

_FIN_


End file.
